Lives Lived
by everwoodcoffee14
Summary: Well I know that there are ALOT of these out there, but this is one thats slightly different a 'what if' where Danny dosent die! R
1. Miracles

Pearl Harbor Fanfic,  
  
Disclaimer: I own the daughter but the other characters I do not own,  
  
The scene where Danny gets killed:  
  
Danny does get shot, and Rafe next to him telling him that he's going to be a daddy,  
  
"No you are" and they both start to cry, Danny's face contorts in pain, and he passes out.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE DAMNIT! I'm not going to let you" Rafe says stripping off Danny's out gear and looking at his wounds, they were NOT going to kill him, there were exit wounds so the bullets weren't lodged inside Danny.  
  
"GUYS OVER HERE" Rafe called to the others  
  
"Danny's down" they rush over,  
  
Somehow they stop the bleeding, but Danny is unconscious so he doesn't know what's going on, when the Chinese come they get Danny to a hospital, Rafe never leaving Danny's side.  
  
Danny stays unconscious for two weeks while undergoing surgery, and being transported back to America.  
  
He wakes up finally after the doctors have told every one that it was hopeless.  
  
He awakes to Evelyn sitting in a chair besides him clutching his left hand to her face tears streaming down her face, Rafe standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
He opens his eyes and things go in and out of focus, he lifts his right hand to his face and rubs his eyes, Evelyn gasps and Rafe runs out of the room to get a doctor,  
  
"DDDDanny?" Evelyn stutters letting go of his hand and standing up,  
  
"Evelyn." he breathes,  
  
"Your alive"  
  
"Is that what this is?" he asks grinning slightly, Evelyn laughs and cries at the same time, quiet a funny sound as you can imagine.  
  
"I can't believe that you're here.," she says  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me" he says his eyes widening at Evelyn's expanded form, he places a hand on her stomach gently, "Why not?"  
  
She blushes  
  
"Partly I was embarrassed, the other I knew you wouldn't have gone." She puts a hand on his hand,  
  
"Well I wish you would have told me, I wouldn't have gone. I would have stayed at home to be with you.... And the baby"  
  
"I know but I knew that you had to do this... so I told Rafe...." A single tear slips down her cheek and lands on Danny's hand. "But I love you"  
  
"I love you too, but I have a killer head ach, what happened? And where am I?"  
  
"You were shot, but the boys saved you by stopping the bleeding, and then the Chinese found you and took you to a hospital they worked on you but didn't think that you'd make it so they finished the operation and flew you to new York which is where you are now, they also flew me in... Raife requested it. He knew that I would want to be with you if you... passed on."  
  
"Wow" Danny closed his eyes gently, and pulled his hand to his side,  
  
"Are you ok?" Evelyn asked him,  
  
"Yeah, I just feel funny," the doctor chose that moment to come running up to the bed with Rafe.  
  
"It's a miracle," the doctor says taking Danny's pulse, 


	2. Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters until the later chapters when I Invent a girl character who I will indeed own.  
  
A few weeks later  
  
"Easy there" Rafe said helping Danny out of the Elevator and into the Apartment that Rafe had proclaimed for himself, Evelyn and Danny.  
  
"Hey I CAN walk thanks Rafe" Danny says sinking onto the couch, one of the only pieces of furniture in the entire apartment.  
  
"Okay, Danny there are three bedrooms, well two bedrooms and a large pantry," Rafe says sitting next to Danny,  
  
"OK I can sleep in the pantry,"  
  
"Don't be silly, there are two bedrooms, and a queen bed in the master bedroom Danny," Evelyn says walking through the door holding her purse under one arm and the crutch that Danny had thrown down when they first walked into the building.  
  
Danny looks at her,  
  
"Um so you want me to sleep in the master bedroom? Don't you want the nice bedroom Evelyn?" She looked at him, and said real slowly like he was a little kid,  
  
"You and I will stay in the master bedroom okay?" Danny looks at her his mouth hanging open slightly,  
  
"Ok" he says looking at her, He knows that he should propose, but first he needs to get her a ring.  
  
"Good" she walks over to the little kitchen and starts to fix a lunch of leftover stew she made a few days before that.  
  
Rafe was trying not to laugh at his friend's stupidity, so he had a fist over his mouth,  
  
Danny just stared at him, and raised an eyebrow at him,  
  
"I'm sorry Danny its just funny"  
  
"Okay fine. I need to lie down I think." Danny got up and off the couch with almost no difficulty,  
  
"Which one is my... out bedroom?" he asked Evelyn,  
  
"Down the hall second door on your left," she said, "I'll bring you lunch in a few minutes" she says smiling at him which he could only return,  
  
Danny walks down the hall and into the master bedroom, it was nice actually the one room that was almost fully furnished. It had a queen size wrought iron bed frame and a light blue bed spread, it had lamps with blue shades, and blue curtains with figurines on the shelves by the windows. There was a seat at the end of the bed, with a light blue pattern of delicate clouds in the sky, Danny had to smile, the clouds were for him and only him. He walked over to the bed and touched one of the pillows which was embroidered with a plane on it, an old crop duster, he smiles, thinking that this almost didn't happen and the scars if he has them will be a reminder to it almost not happening.  
  
He sat down on the bed moved some of the throw pillows to the other side of the bed and laid down, swinging his feet from the floor over to the end of the bed, he gently shut his eyes falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
"Danny?" Danny felt his name being called and his shoulder being moved, "Danny?"  
  
"What?" he said opening his eyes slightly, and with blurred vision sees the outline of Evelyn.  
  
"Lunch is ready," she says setting a lunch tray on the bedside table and sitting next to him.  
  
Danny sits up rubbing his eyes with his hands,  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"Well about an hour so I heated your lunch again."  
  
"Thank you. Where's Rafe?"  
  
"He went down to the drug store to get your prescription re filled," she said taking the bowl of stew and a spoon and stirred the stew, which a few seconds later Danny takes from her and eats a spoonful of.  
  
"Thanks" he says smiling at her,  
  
"Your welcome" She looks at him like she still can't believe he's here,  
  
"You can stop staring Evelyn, it's really me." She shakes her head,  
  
"I know it's just that we didn't think that many of you would make it... and I heard the radio transmissions on the radio.... And I thought you weren't going to make it."  
  
"But I did" She looks at him, He has a spoon of stew paused in mid air to his mouth and a little bit of hair hanging in his face, he looks so young but his eyes have seen things, felt them also. A tear slips down her cheek.  
  
"OH wait please don't cry." He says swinging his legs over the side of the bed and setting his stew on the bedside table, he puts an arm around Evelyn,  
  
"I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"You didn't, its just that I thought we were going to loose you and I had already lost Rafe.." she snuggled into his chest and he put his other arm around her in a hug,  
  
"Its ok ya know?"  
  
"I know it."  
  
"Your going to be a mom and that's beautiful,"  
  
"Your going to be a dad and that's beautiful" the words hit Danny like a slap in the face, he had known that but hearing it from Evelyn sort of made if final,  
  
"Yeah I guess I am"  
  
She looks up at him staring at a picture on the wall his eyes out of focus, a slight smile on his face,  
  
"Hey Evelyn I need to go out for a while I'm going to be back in time for dinner be dressed to go out when I get back" he gently un wrapped his arms and stood up walking out the door to the living room grabbing his crutches and was out the door before Evelyn could even come out of the bedroom.  
  
"Wonder where he was off too?" she mutters to herself, then smiles and takes a book and starts to read. 


	3. Suprises

Disclaimer: I do not own pearl harbor, although i do wish that i owned Danny... j/k. Isnt he a little cutie? ok anyways. hope you enjoy R&R!!  
Rini.  
  
Danny hobbles down the street as fast as his legs can carry him, finally coming to the store he wants, he looks up at the sign that says "Macy's" and walks through the doors into it.  
  
"Uh miss?" he asks one of the sales ladies,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you tell me where I can find the jewelry department?"  
  
"Certainly, it's on this floor, you walk straight then take a right and you should see it!"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome" she walks away,  
  
Danny starts to walk towards the jewelry counter,  
  
"Yes sir can I help you?" the lady asks him looking up from the paper she was looking at,  
  
"Uh yeah, I would like a ring please"  
  
"Oh really?" she says looking under the counter,  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Engagement,"  
  
"OH really?" she says smiling largely,  
  
"Yes"  
  
"OK then how big are her fingers?"  
  
"Small and Thin."  
  
"Alright what kind of price range?"  
  
"I have no clue I'll know when I see the right one."  
  
"Ok we can see what we have we have some lovely rings over here," she says taking out a tray of rings with small stones in them,  
  
"Do you have any silver ones?" she looks slightly surprised,  
  
"Evelyn looks better in silver,"  
  
"Oh alright" she takes out a tray of rings with a few silver ones, he decides that he wants one that has a simple yet elegant diamond in it, and it will look beautiful on her finger,  
  
"Anything else sir?"  
  
"Yes two wedding rings please."  
  
"So fast?"  
  
"Yes in our relationship it has to happen fast." Danny blushes as he says this.  
  
"I see" she takes out yet another tray with wedding rings on it,  
  
"I like this one" Danny says pulling out a simple gold band for himself and a smaller simply thin gold band for Evelyn,  
  
"Are you sure she would say yes?"  
  
"Positive" Danny pays for the rings; the engagement ring comes in a small black velvet box,  
  
He thanks the lady and walks out; it's taken him a few hours to pick out the ring,  
  
The first thing he does when he gets out on the street is hail a cab, he knows that he shouldn't be walking like he is but he's wired!  
  
He gets home and Evelyn is lying on the couch reading a book, she apparently doesn't hear the door open, Rafe barely looks up from the kitchen where he is sitting in a chair drinking a cup of coffee, so he walks or hobbles over to her, "Ready?" he asks. She jumps slightly sitting up in the process, putting her hand on her heart like it needs to stop beating so hard.  
  
"Yes I am, you scared me"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." He says falling into the seat next to her, she scoots over to him and snuggles into him, and her back to his chest an arm around her he then kisses her hair.  
  
"Its alright, NOW" she says turning to him "Where are we going tonight?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Danny says getting up "I need to get dressed, where is my bag?"  
  
"Your clothes are in the bureau," Evelyn says getting up and walking with him to their room, "I need to get dressed also." She explains,  
  
"Okay" Danny chooses a pair of kaki slacks and a blue button down shirt, and his bomber jacket, Evelyn was changing on the other side of the room having some difficulty zipping her dress. Danny had put on the kaki's and had a under shirt on,  
  
"Here lemmie help you" he walks over to her and pulls the dress closed gently pulling the zipper up his hands brushing her back, she shivers slightly.  
  
"You look beautiful," Danny says running a finger from the top of her dress down to the end of the zipper, she turns  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Ok get your clothes on I want to see what my surprise is!" Evelyn says sitting on the bed and trying to get her shoes on, Danny smiled laughed slightly and walked over to where he had set his shirt put it on then buttoned it up, he slipped the bomber jacket on for the last thing, he sat down on the end thing and tied his shoes, then got up.  
  
Evelyn was ready and standing with her purse and wrap,  
  
"Ok lets go" Danny said taking her arm, and leading her to the living room, Rafe glanced up from the mug of coffee, he raised both eyebrows at how nervous Danny was looking,  
  
Almost doing the same thing he was the night when he went to drop off the hankie at Evelyn's, kind of like that, looking real nervous and when ever she had her back turned he would start mouthing things then smile unrealistically at her,  
  
"OK we're going out, uh we should be back in a few hours, don't wait up."  
  
"Waddu you mean wait up? Danny its five o'clock how on earth can I wait up for you at five o'clock?" Rafe said looking at Danny  
  
"OK fine wait up" Danny said rolling his eyes and taking Evelyn's arm and leading her out to the hallway,  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Club 41," Danny stated simply,  
  
"Club 41? You have got to be kidding me, what's so special about it there?" Danny blushed,  
  
"Sorry Ev, um that's kinda personal like there," they were stepping out of the elevator as he said that,  
  
"OH yeah?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Fine. Don't tell me,"  
  
"I don't intend to." Danny had picked it because it had a fountain in the lobby of the hotel that is upstairs from the club,  
  
"Do you want to take a taxi?"  
  
"What do you think?" Evelyn says pointing at her protruding form; Danny had to laugh the laugh he laughs so well.  
  
"OF course my' lady" Danny says hailing a taxi which pulled up next to them rather quickly,  
  
They climbed in and Danny gave the man the address of the club and they were off, Evelyn stayed relatively quiet sitting next to Danny in the back seat looking out the window at the beautiful city.  
  
They pull up to Club 41 and Danny helps Evelyn out of the cab,  
  
"Stay here." Danny says leaning in the car to pay the cabby,  
  
Evelyn stands there, tapping her foot, it was clear something was going on but it was oblivious to her what exactly it was.  
  
Danny had paid the cabby and decided to take Evelyn's arm and help her into the club.  
  
He opened the door for her,  
  
"Thanks" she says  
  
"Welcome." They have dinner but stay a little bit quiet; Danny keeps glancing around and fidgeting,  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK then come with me." Danny says leaving a nice tip and the money to pay for the dinner, he helped her out of the booth, and took her hand and pulled her to the elevator,  
  
"Lobby" he says to the monkey man.  
  
"Right" he says hitting a button, Danny sort of rocks back and forth on his heal avoiding Evelyn's glance, she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
The elevator stopped,  
  
"Thanks" Danny said to the monkey man,  
  
"NO problem." They got off the elevator,  
  
"So Danny, are you going to tell me why we're here or do I have to guess?" Evelyn said when Danny took her hand and started walking to the center of the lobby,  
  
"Just hold your horses, will ya?"  
  
"Danny." She sighed,  
  
"Just wait a second ok?"  
  
"Fine" she stood where he made her stand,  
  
"Evelyn?"  
  
"Yes?" she said trying to smile but her feet were killing her,  
  
Danny took her hand and got down on one knee, they were standing in front of the fountain with water running softly, she gasped slightly, as he took the box out of his pocket and held it up to her.  
  
"Evelyn I know I should have done this sooner before I left or something, but I'd be honored if you would be my wife, will you marry me?" Danny looked slightly nervous,  
  
Evelyn brought a hand to her mouth and smiled,  
  
"Of course" He slid the ring on her finger from the box he was holding, and then she kissed him, now by that time the entire lobby had stopped and clapped!! They both laughed and kissed for a few minutes until she decided it was time to go.  
  
"Lets go Danny."  
  
"Alright" and hand in hand they hailed a cab and went home.  
  
End of chap three! 


	4. Daniel Walker 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters although I will be making a new character in later chapters so I

Will indeed own her.

Danny and Evelyn laugh the entire way back to the apartment, joking about things, they hailed a cab and drove the rest of the way because Danny was getting winded.

They arrive at the apartment building, they laugh all the way up in the elevator, Evelyn opens the door and Rafe is asleep on the couch,

"RAFE! Get up! We're engaged!" Danny screams at Rafe to wake up,

"What?"

"We're engaged Rafe" Evelyn says smiling slightly, Rafe sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes Danny asked me tonight, we're getting married in two weeks" she says smiling, Rafe's face seems to go white, but he smiles.

"What?" he gets "Wait? Where are my manners! Congratulations you two!" he hugs Evelyn, "Great" he repeats and he shakes Danny's hand, "Who am I kidding?" he yells and shakes his hand more vigorously, "Lets celebrate!" he runs to the kitchen and takes out a bottle of apple juice and grabs three glasses. "To your future!" he says handing them each a glass.

"To our future" Danny and Evelyn say together.

They toast and drink to it, then Danny and Evelyn kiss for a few seconds.

Evelyn glances at the wall clock,

"Its only seven, but I need to lie down," Evelyn says patting her stomach lightly. Then walking down the hallway to her room and shutting the door,Danny sits down at the kitchen table; Rafe goes over to the cupboard and takes out a bottle of brown liquor and pours it into their now empty juice glasses.

"Thanks Rafe" Danny says grinning and taking a sip.

"SO, you really did it man" Rafe says sitting down across from Danny.

"Yeah I guess I did" Danny says nodding his head in agreement."So congratulations!" Rafe says smiling and leaning back in his chair. "But I have to warn you" he leans forward towards Danny, "If you hurt her by cheating on her or divorcing her or something, I will hunt you down and I will personally see to your demise"Danny looks at him and then starts to laugh,

"Thanks for the comic relief Rafe" Rafe's face stays serious,

"Danny, I'm not kidding" Danny's face falls,

"I'm not going to leave her, I'm not going to cheat on her. Rafe I don't think you get how much I love her. I wasn't kidding when I told you that I'd never felt that way about a girl before. I don't think that the feeling is going to go away." Rafe nods.

"Good because if it does I will see to it that you bleed" Rafe says menacingly,

"Rafe," Danny opens his mouth but that's all that comes out, "I'm sorry that you lost her. But at least you didn't loose her to Red or someone"

"Sometimes, I wish that if I had to loose her." His voice trails off. "Which I suppose was inevitable, that I had lost her to someone that I didn't know as well as you" Rafe avoids Danny's eyes and looks down at his hands, which are in his lap.

Danny looks at Rafe and leans forward to Rafe,

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help that I fell for her anymore then you could. She's amazing. You know the way her nose twitches when she sleeps? The way her eyes crinkle when she laughs, and her hair how it sometimes falls into her eyes just slightly?" Rafe smiles,

"Yeah I do know" Rafe says brushing across his nose with his hand, "What about the way she closes her eyes just after it rains and breaths in the smell?"

"Yeah I love that," Danny says grinning, "Or how about the way just after she's taken a shower how she rubs the back of her neck with the towel."

"Danny you're making me reminisce," Rafe says smiling, and getting up. "Alright man I need to get down to the bar, I'm meetin' some guys there for a beer." Danny notices however that Rafe doesn't invite him to go along.

"Alright well I'll see you later, I need to rest, as Evelyn says." Danny smiles at Rafe.

Rafe then gets up and walks to the door; he grabs his jacket and practically runs out the door.

Danny stands there for a few seconds and then walks down the hall to the bathroom, where he takes a shower very gingerly, because his wounds are still healing. Then gets out and walks with a towel to Evelyn and His room. He opens the door his wet hair hanging in his eyes, Evelyn lies on the bed curled up like a small child, she's wearing a nightgown but she has fallen asleep reading. Danny puts on a pair of blue drawstring pants and a white tee shirt that he found in his drawer, then he pulls back the covers and pulls them from under Evelyn and then puts them over her, Danny lies down on the bed next to Evelyn so that his front was to her back. He has an arm around her middle.

It was so warm, so warm... Danny fell asleep.

The wedding took place a week later out in the country, in a small chapel. Only family was invited, Rafe's parents were invited and so were Evelyn's. Danny's father had passed on when he was seventeen his mother when he was thirteen.

IT was a simple ceremony; Evelyn wore a plain white dress and Danny nice slacks and a dress shirt. Since it was summer there was a slightly breeze and it rippled everyone's hair at the reception, which was held out door's

Shortly after that Danny and Evelyn moved out into upstate New York, figuring that it was a better place to raise a family then the city.

At that point Evelyn was eight months along.

And one night at about 2:30 am Evelyn woke Danny up to tell him that they needed to get to the hospital quick. So they got to the hospital ASAP, and they took Evelyn to have the baby Men weren't allowed in the room at the time and Danny stayed in the waiting room, wishing Rafe could be there. But Rafe had stayed in the city because the Air Force was shipping him off again, over to WW2.

So at 2:06 PM a nurse came out to tell Danny that he had a beautiful baby boy and that he could go in and see his Wife.

Danny, who had been sleeping, woke up and went running to the room where he had left Evelyn hours before.

She was laying there her hair damp from sweat, her face flushed but looking breathtaking as usual.

"Evelyn" he said breathlessly.

"Danny, you should have seen him. He's beautiful."

Danny crossed the room and pulled up a chair for beside her bed.

"Really?"

"He looks like you Danny."

"What are we naming him??"

"Maybe Danny jr."

"That would be fine by me Eve."

"Fine! His Name's Danny! Just like his Dad!"

At that moment the nurse walked in holding a bundle of blankets,

"Here's your son Mr. Walker" she helped get the baby situated in Danny's nervous clutch."Thanks!"

"What are you going to name him." The nurse asked.

"Daniel" both Danny and Evelyn said at once.

"How lovely. I'll leave you three to get acquainted." And she left.

They took the baby home four days after that, Danny got a job at the local air-port as training pilot at the local air base. And Evelyn stayed home with the baby.

They lived normally. For a while

A/N:

Gosh I am so sry about not updating sooner but you have no idea how busy I am. I just started the ninth grade and that adds like fifteen times as much school as I had last year and homework. I have classes out the wazoo and I am just swamped so I will try to update soon again on this one, if not I'm also working on a story that I can post some of the chap's I've already finished!  
reviews are much appreciated! Thanks to all the people who reviewed I had the strength to finish this even though right now I am supposed to be getting ready for math class! Thanks you guys!Rini. XOXOXOX 


End file.
